blueflakefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Axiy
Welcome to my talk page Welcome to my talk page, you can. *Suggest stuff *Talk *Stop by to say hi *Request for adminship *Other Here are some archives. (Theres only one) *Archive 1 (50 messages) City skin Hello, Axiy! I want to make city skin. But I need all Knotthead characters' sprites. Do you know where I can get them?--Sabkv (talk) 18:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) RPG Hello Axiy, i am IJZM and i have succeful programmed an RPG-like game. I would really thank you if you make the graphics and a story... thanks, you can go making keys, doors, houses, the character, enemies, bgs... the game is like Pokémon red but.... you cant attack pokemons, like mhhh..... the legend of Zelda of something... Thanks leave ur message at my talk PD: Too lazy to log in in other pcs... hmmm... Cool.... thanks for making some graphics... but.... the charecters and enemies are supposed to be seen from the upper side.... ill post a demo so u can get what i am taalking bout -- 21:04, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Here is the link :D, i used pokémon graphics as a placeholder: http://ijzm.bligoo.com/media/users/13/681307/files/178423/pikachu_rpg.swf : :D -- 21:14, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Seagum Jelly music Almost forgot to tell you, I uploaded a title version I composed for Seagum Jelly: I'll be working on the in-game this weekend. Is it all right? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:29, October 5, 2012 (UTC) how are the sprites going ... -- 16:09, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Axiy... I must day nothing, you only should give the OK to close this wiki. And make a new wiki under a new name, with the same things. Duty2012 (talk) 16:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back (I'm also back Hello Axiy! We haven't talked in quite some time. And about making a new wiki, maybe we could but it will be hard to move all of the articles from this wiki to another. But thinking about it, maybe it's a good idea because we will move articles related to our most active games, whose development are totally confirmed. Such as: *Quack (Series). *Lamadilus. BTW I've finished Quack 2. We need a programmer for it, though. :p 17:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Seagum Jelly Star Wars Hi Axiy, I think yours is a very good idea, and you should make it, but please don't forget to finish the original Seagum Jelly so that there's no problem with this new game idea. This is just to avoid making concept art for games and not actually finishing the whole game. By the way, I just wanted to tell you that most of my games were deleted because I won't continue with them :( Even though I might continue their development I will make an article once the ideas are well organized and I have some levels. These games were: -Poppit -The Greenfruit -Squarephant HEY, MERRY CHRISTMAS THOUGH! lol :p 16:20, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Back to work! Hello Axiy, I am IJZM, and I just want to tell you that i am back at programming games, I will be working at school recess with my friend Omar, he also knows flash and he is a little better than me, we will start programming laberinth 2 and I must tell you, its going great!!!!, i will also gonna start editing at the wiki, and let you all know how is the progress of everything going... we will out the wiki back on track! Well... answer me at my talk when you get this message. IJZM (Too lazy to log in) PD: I also sent this message to The Nitrome Yeti Hi! Blueflake has now got a website. Actually I'm still building it, but it's something. Blueflake 21:11, May 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Hi! Of course we can use it! Upload the image when finished and I will add it to the website. Oh, about the logos though. You mean the big coloured fonts on Blueflake? 15:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, below are some points to explain the creation of logos. ::1. Establish basic line art - Sprite the font by drawing lines without colour. You can, as well, use a grid system to create your font. Below is an example of a grid system. :: :: 2. Create an alphabet - You will maybe use this font for many other titles through all the game as you advance making it, so make it from A to Z, and use the main symbols such as (!), (?), (.) and (,). Below is an example of an alphabet. :: :: 3. Establish borders design - Let's pretend you're making your alphabet and you are making an O. If your O will have no curvatures in its corners, then make it like a square. See the O in the example above. :: However though, if you would like curvatures then make the change in the O, and in all of the letters that actually have got curvatures, such as B, U, P, R, S, C, G, etcetera. Take a look at the O in Cat Dropped's logo for an example of letters with curves. :: 4. Add colour and use anti aliasing if you can - Anti aliasing is a method pixel artists use to join two colors together using a proper transission. In Nitrome, the one who uses this method the most is Stefan Ahlin. Take a look at the picture below. :: Those single pixels between blue and a lighter blue are the ones that join both colours blurring a bit the anti aliased line and, appart from joining both colours, the line cannot be seen by simple sight! :: But, how to include this inside of your letters? Easy: Use it on the borders. Below is an example. :: To add the colours though, it depends on your art style itself. If you take a deeper look in the O, you will see that I used anti aliasing for the corners and for adding colour! :: 5. Join letters together - Join the pieces close and your word, then is done! 20:01, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Art test task! Hi, again! Have you ever made an explosion gif? Well, if you haven't, now you will need to. Why? Because you need to start the practice on this, since you will need it on most of your games! What for? It is exclusively for you, to use it in any game you want, and for you to be more advanced in art terms. I chose this task for you to practice and each time get better! So you will have to do the following: - Use a color pallette to make a GIF of a small explosion, like in Test Subject Blue for example, when the proton cannon blows up. - It must have at least 5 frames. - Use fume too. - The more frames the better! -You need to use the given colours below. - You can use transparency too. - It is not obligatory though. 20:23, May 14, 2013 (UTC) OMG Check this out Believe it or not, it is made using pixel art. I found it on Pixel Joint, that is one of the pixel art links on Nitrome. IT IS JUST INCREDIBLE, AMAZING. http://www.pixeljoint.com/files/icons/full/elkfinal.png 19:25, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Nitrome Must Live page has been stolen Hi Axiy! I'm just here to tell you that Sabkv has taken the Nitrome Must Live article from the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and pasted it on the Vilius Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki without your permission. Just thought I'd let you know, since you do also have ownership over the article. --— NOBODY (talk) 22:43, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi, Axiy! Have there been any problems on the chat? I've seen the recent uploaded chat pictures... that is odd. I wonder why Mystery is still around here and so X10018ro... X100 is not somebody to trust, from one day to the other he could just vandalise the wiki! 01:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello my old friend I see that you're still alive. I never see you on Nitromw wiki anymore but I understand why. Let me give you something about making games. https://www.scirra.com/ This is what I use. The free version is as good as the payed one. I'm currently making Happy Jump Land. -Frostyflytrap (talk) 12:38, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion! Hello Axiy, I've made a suggestion for you, concerning the Rotten fluffs. It is basically just making a change on the light source, by adding a bit shading to the borders. Below is the image, you may or may not use it as you prefer. BTW meet on the chat. Sorry, I wasn't there! 15:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Annoying I've made a response already. You may check them out if you want. 17:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy birthday! Thanks for not forgetting! :D Meet at the chat, if you're still here anyways. 19:01, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Do you need help with games? I'll be glad to help if it is either the wiki or any games. BoltBlock (talk) 01:35, February 14, 2014 (UTC) May I join? Hello, Comrade! I would like to join the Blueflake Staff. I don't know who is in charge, so I just message you. I can make pixelart, music and I have some game concepts. So, yeah... that was it... B®¥@N (talk) 20:21, May 18, 2014 (UTC) (Comrade Zt-freak) ::I will also send this message to the others.B®¥@N (talk) 19:47, May 20, 2014 (UTC)